Nightmare
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Hiei is grieving over Botan's death. How does the group cope with Hiei's depression?read each chapter because first chapter doesn't finish the HxB love! Twin telepathy stuff in there.
1. I'm going home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

Hiei stared at the dawning sky. It was late and Hiei couldn't sleep. Something was on his mind. It was everything and everyone. He was reviewing his years of knowing the people he knew. He couldn't stop thinking about them.

They had all wanted one thing from him. They wanted him to open up to them. They all knew of his depression, his hurt, his pain. They all knew and they couldn't help him. They didn't know how to help him. He had always been like this but now it was different.

Hiei hadn't talked to any of them for months. He didn't see the point. He didn't want to continue within their presence any longer. Now that she was gone he couldn't find it in him to continue life without her.

He had watched as she was killed. They didn't have a reason, they were just killing her. Hiei killed them and pulled her into his arms and she smiled at him. Hiei couldn't hold back his sorrow and a tear gem fell from his eyes.

"It will be okay. I'll be fine." She had whispered to him. Hiei heard the words but couldn't see their truth. He knew she was dying and he couldn't bear to take it any longer. Hiei laid his head on her chest and cried. Tear gems scattered everywhere and they were all for her.

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him, a few tears slipping down her face. Her breathing slowed and her eyes shut as her hand fell form Hiei's head. Hiei just held her tightly to him and cried. The team couldn't do anything but watch as Hiei cried over their teammate, Botan.

They couldn't pull Hiei away from her so they just pulled Hiei up and took her to her grave. Hiei didn't go to her funeral. He didn't dare watch her be put into a dark earthy chamber. After that day the team didn't see Hiei again for a while. He visited Yukina once during the months he was gone and they all tried to help him recover. Hiei once again left.

"Hiei, I know you're up there. Please come down." The voice of Hiei's old friend, the Kitsune, called out. Hiei looked down. He had tried to hide but knew he never could. The fox had found him.

"Why should I? There's not a point in it." Hiei said sadly. Kurama sighed called out again.

"Please come down and talk to us and then we will leave you alone forever if you want us too." Kurama said. Hiei couldn't resist the offer and hoped out of the tree. Kurama smiled sadly at him.

"You've grown a lot over the months Hiei." Kurama stated. Hiei didn't care.

"Yeah, it's amazing what the loss of your loved one can do isn't it?" Hiei said sadistically. Kurama nodded his head.

"Hiei, please come to the temple with me and see the group one last time." Kurama pleaded. He wasn't ordering Hiei to do it, he was asking him.

"Why do you all want to see me so badly? Seeing you all will just bring me pain. Aren't I in enough pain as it is?" Hiei asked angered.

"Hiei, we aren't trying to bring you more pain. We just want to see you one last time." Kurama said. Hiei just dropped his head and followed Kurama to the temple.

Kurama held the door open for Hiei. Hiei didn't say anything but just walked in. He went and sat on the window sill. All was silent. Yusuke was the first to go up to Hiei. Hiei didn't look at him or even acknowledge him.

"Hiei, I can't say I know how you feel because I don't. I do feel bad for you but you can't waste your life away. Botan wouldn't have wanted that. You and I both know that. Botan loved you and you her so why do you put her soul in so much pain?" Yusuke asked softly. Hiei turned towards him sharply. A glare was held in Yusuke's direction.

"I can't move on detective! You have no idea how hard I have tried just to forget the pain and how I know she still loves me! I can't sleep most nights because my mind is filled with her smile, her eyes, everything. Do you have any idea how nerve racking that is? You couldn't understand Detective. You still have the love of your life, I don't!" Hiei yelled at Yusuke. Yusuke nodded and walked off. Kuwabara walked up next.

"Hiei, I know you hate me. I know you can't stand me being with Yukina, so I'm just going to leave you with this small message. You can grieve forever but when the time comes to move on will you be ready? Will you be able to live life again like Botan would have wanted? If you could then why do you try so hard to keep her death in your thoughts? You couldn't do anything about it. The past is the past and no one can change that." Kuwabara said and walked off. Hiei just glared at the rain that was now pouring down. Kurama came up to him next.

Kurama didn't say anything, just stood there watching the rain with Hiei. Hiei was waiting for Kurama to say some motivational speech but none ever came. Hiei turned towards Kurama and glared.

"Well Fox? Are you going to say something words of wisdom as well?" Hiei asked furiously. Kurama just shook his head.

"Why should I? I mean would you listen to what I would say? Would it even matter to you if I never said anything to you and you just left and we never spoke again? Would you even care?" Kurama asked Hiei. Hiei looked back at the window. Kurama sighed sadly and started to walk off.

"I would care Fox. That's why I'm here. I needed to hear you all one last time." Hiei said sadly. Kurama smiled as a tear slipped his eye. Yukina just sat in her chair staring at the rain.

"These will be my last words to you most likely so listen to them well. I've heard everything you wanted me to hear. I heard it all so don't think I just dismissed it into space. I can't take your words to heart. I can't take anything to heart anymore. Not while Botan is gone from my life. I have become an empty shell living in this hated world. I wish I could move on, trust me I do. You all have no idea how much this pain hurts. I know it hurts you all because you lost a dear friend but to me she was more than that. I couldn't even say a proper goodbye to her. I now need to say one to you all.

"I will miss you all. You have melted my heart and fixed me right. You all had much purpose in my life but now you have only brought me thoughts of my loved one. That of which brings me much pain and suffering. I wish you all the best in everything and I wish Botan was still here but she's not. So now I must go home." Hiei said. Kurama gave him an odd look and Yusuke didn't understand at all. Kuwabara just sighed and Yukina let a tear gem fall. She ran up to Hiei and hugged him.

"Goodbye brother. We will all miss you forever. I hope to meet up with you again." Yukina cried. Hiei hugged Yukina back.

'I do hate to see you like this-"Yukina stopped Hiei.

"I understand what you need to do. Go to her." Yukina whispered. Hiei nodded his head. Hiei walked out the door and sped off to Botan's grave. Everyone heard Hiei cry out and then all went silent. Everyone hung their heads low.

"Goodbye Hiei." Kurama said. Yusuke sighed and sat down.

"He's going home." Yusuke said as a tear slipped down his cheek. Kuwabara just stood there unmoving.

"He's moved on to a better place where he was needed by Botan. Let's all be happy for them both." Kuwabara said sadly. Everyone nodded their heads. Yukina sat on the window sill that Hiei sat on everyday and looked out the window.

"We'll miss you Hiei. We'll all miss you." Yukina sighed. Everyone heard a voice.

"I'll miss you all too. I'll be waiting for you all." It was Hiei and Botan's voice. Kurama smiled as a few tears slipped down his face. Yusuke lay down on the couch and went off into space. Kuwabara sat down on the chair waited.

They were all waiting for it to just be a bad dream. They all wanted to wake from the nightmare but it was impossible. Everything for Hiei was a nightmare as was the same for Botan. Now they were all waiting for it to get worse like nightmares always do.

**The stroy was named after the very ending of the story. If you want me to add a second chapter so you can know what the next part of their nightmare is please tell me in the review. Well please review!**


	2. The nightmare continues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

It was a week after Hiei's death and everyone was in depression. They had lost their friends in less than a year. It was very hard for Kurama and Yusuke at most. Kuwabara couldn't relate because he never was even close to Hiei and he wasn't too close to Botan.

Kurama couldn't bring himself to believe Hiei and Botan were gone. It was too hard for him. Hiei was his best friend and Botan was like a sister to him. He had lost them both and felt that it was all a dream. So it was making him into a robot of sort. He wouldn't really respond to anything.

Yusuke was taking it almost as hard as Kurama. He wasn't great friends with Hiei but he was still friends with him of sorts. Hiei was a mean, insulting, great, honorable team player and friend. Botan was like a sister to them all mostly to Yusuke though. She was always there for him but now she was gone and he knew she wasn't coming back. He didn't want it to be real so he started sleeping a lot more. He could go into his dream land where everyone was safe and okay.

Keiko was still depressed about Botan. She had been living in denial for as long as Botan was gone. She couldn't believe Hiei was gone and it seemed to depress her even more, though she barely knew Hiei. Keiko did as Yusuke did and slept along side him. They slept for as long as possible and when they woke up they didn't say good morning to each other. They just hugged each other close and shut their eyes in hope that reality would leave them be.

Shizuru's drinking problem had just become worse. Her close friend Botan died and her boyfriend was depressed. Shizuru had started to smoke much more everyday. Kurama didn't say anything about it. He couldn't blame her. He himself after Hiei died had gone home with Shizuru and drank his heart out, Shizuru along side with him.

Yukina watched as her friends were slowly killing themselves. She didn't stop them. She couldn't do or say anything to cure them of their sorrow. All she did now was sit on the window sill that Hiei sat on everyday and watch the outside. She had stopped eating and drinking liquids as much. Kuwabara didn't say anything about it. He didn't stop her.

They were all in depression. Kurama hadn't spoken since Hiei's death, nor did Yusuke. Keiko wasn't worried. She hadn't said a word either. None of them had talked. Kuwabara never said I love you to Yukina anymore. Kurama didn't hug Shizuru anymore; he just got drunk with her now. They both were washing away their sorrows in alcohol.

"Come with me Kurama." Shizuru said, taking a long drag on her cigarette. Kurama stood up.

"Where are we going?" He asked in a whispered voice.

"I'm going to show you the pleasure of smoking." Shizuru said. Kurama sighed and followed Shizuru out. Yusuke just watched them leave. Keiko looked at him and he stared at her. She couldn't hold it back any longer. Keiko hugged Yusuke and cried her heart out. All Yusuke could do was silently cry with her.

Yukina just watched them cry together. Kuwabara stared at his friends sadly. He looked to Yukina whose eyes were pools of depression. He held back a wistful sigh. Kuwabara looked away from Yukina; he couldn't stand to see her in depression.

"Yusuke, what is happening to us?" Keiko asked, looking at Yusuke. Yusuke looked down at her and sighed.

"I don't know Keiko, I really don't know." Yusuke replied to her. He hugged her close and she cried some more. Kurama came back into the room looking tired. Shizuru followed in behind him.

"I'm going for a small walk with Shizuru." Kurama said out loud. Shizuru and Kurama left for the outside. Yukina sighed and knew the nightmare had just begun.

"Goodbye Kurama." Yukina said sadly. Yukina looked out the window and saw a couple of droplets fall. A tear slid down her cheek.


	3. lovers and peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

Yukina sighed and looked at the drizzle on the window. It was sad but she knew it was coming. She was just waiting for her turn. She would probably go after all the rest but she didn't know. She was wondering why King Enma would allow such a deed to happen. Yukina knew she couldn't stop it.

-With Kurama and Shizuru-

"I'm sorry you are feeling this way Kurama." Shizuru said. For some reason she didn't have any smokes or alcoholic drinks with her, nor did Kurama.

"I wish I didn't feel like this but I can't stop it." Kurama said while his hands were in his pockets. His walk was that of a defeated person. Shizuru knew that the depression on Kurama had won over him.

"Come on Kurama. Let's cross the street so we can go to the pond." Shizuru said. Kurama, keeping his head down, sighed and followed. All of a sudden Kurama heard a loud horn and bright lights. Shizuru screamed and picked him up and started to run over to Yukina's place so that Yukina could heal him.

Blood was dripping from his face but Shizuru figured he could live through it since in fact he had lived through much worse in his life time and he was part demon. She was afraid though that he wouldn't because he had given up on living like the rest of them had. She opened the door and Yukina didn't say a word as she began to heal him, though knowing her tries would be futile.

After about 10 minutes Yukina stopped and wiped the blood form Kurama's lip. Shizuru was pacing, waiting for Yukina to come out of the room Kurama was in. Shizuru heard the door slowly open and an expressionless Yukina came out. Shizuru hadn't a clue what her expression meant since she had been wearing it since Hiei's death. Shizuru shot into the room to see Kurama lying there. Shizuru ran over to him to find his eyes glazed over.

"Kurama?" Shizuru called out softly. Kurama didn't move. Shizuru placed her head on his chest and checked if he was breathing. He was breathing. Shizuru let out a sigh of relief and kept her head on his chest. Neither being said anything. Shizuru didn't know whether Kurama was to live or die. She knew he could live but she didn't know if he wanted to.

"Kurama, are you okay?" Shizuru asked. She felt him shake his head. She looked him in his eyes and smiled.

"I've been faced with death so many times and so many times I have turned death down. Now, with the simplest of things, I am faced with death again and this is the way I chose to leave this world? I don't get it Shizuru; I don't understand why the will to live is gone. Do you think you could explain it to me?" Kurama asked quietly. Shizuru smiled with some tears in her eyes. She sat beside Kurama's dying form and stroked his head and looked at the wall.

"Kurama you have lost so much and gained so much form your human life and you want to give it all up. You have gained friends, family, and love yet you've lost your friends, lost your family, and are losing your love. We've all given up on this life. All it is to us now is a nightmare come true. So I don't mind you dying. I know you'll be with Hiei and Botan so Kurama, I'm coming with you." Shizuru said. Kurama smiled and pulled Shizuru gentle on the bed. He pulled her close to him and snuggled with her.

Shizuru sighed and snuggled back against Kurama. She sighed happily as Kurama laid his head on her own and held her close. Both beings had their eyes shut and their minds open. The thought of death scared them no more. Kurama's breathing slowed to a deathly rate and soon is came no more. Shizuru let a tear slip down as she felt his form give away. She knew she couldn't come with him yet. She sighed and got up and stared at Kurama's dead form.

She smiled as a tear found its way down her cheek. He looked so peaceful now that he was gone. He looked happier and Shizuru knew he was and she knew he would be waiting for her to come with him to wherever it was he went. Shizuru didn't mind if he had gone to hell she just wanted to be with Kurama.

Shizuru sat there stroking his cheek wishing she could be with him. Shizuru moved her fingers through his hair. She smiled softly as she continued this with peace. She would reach her love soon. She knew she would. She just needed to wait for the right time.

Yukina sat on the window sill with an expressionless face. How long had it been since her best friend and brother's death? How long had they all been mourning? How long had Kurama been dead now? How long would it be until Shizuru finally gave into the pull of death? All these questions ran through her head. She knew Shizuru was in there mourning and waiting.

Everyone knew that Kurama had died. Kuwabara could feel his spirit detach form his body. Yukina just knew what would happen. Keiko could tell by how long Shizuru had been in there and Yusuke knew long before Kurama's body gave in. Yusuke sighed and lay down on the couch. Keiko sat down and stroked his head lulling him to sleep. Kuwabara walked over to Yukina and laid his head on her shoulder. He didn't say anything and nor did she.

Kuwabara ran his fingers through his love's hair. She just sat there. No expression would come to her face, not yet. She didn't want to give in to the tears of death. She didn't want to grieve but she knew she was right now. She knew she needed to let the tears fall but she didn't want to.

Kuwabara heard a plink and hugged Yukina close. He heard another one and knew Yukina was finally letting it all out. She turned and hugged Kuwabara close to her. Keiko smiled at the scene and then looked at Yusuke. He looked so peaceful and calm. Keiko only wished he really was. Keiko gently lay down beside him and sighed, wishing death would come to her.

Yukina and Kuwabara lay on another couch and let sleep overwhelm them as well. Kuwabara held Yukina close and Yukina snuggled to him. Keiko lay with Yusuke and Yusuke had pulled her close in his sleep. They all looked peaceful and calm.

Shizuru lay on the bed with her dead love's body and stared at the ceiling. She didn't care how long it would take but she would wait for death on that bed. She wouldn't move. She knew that sometimes soon it would come. It had been calling out her name for quite a while now and it was only a matter of time. Shizuru felt the pull of death and draped her arms over Kurama and shut her eyes as death pulled at her soul. Shizuru let death take her.

Yukina whispered goodbye to another dear friend of hers. She didn't mind anymore. She knew her friends would be at peace soon. They all needed it and Yukina wouldn't let herself go until they all left to the heavens.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry for it being so short but there is another chapter coming up soon. I know the next part. Well please review whether it be flame or good.**


	4. it's okay now last chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

Keiko pushed herself up from her sleep and looked around. She looked to see Yusuke was awake too. She smiled at him and he smiled at her and then his eyes closed and she looked down to see he had plunged a knife through his side. Keiko smiled and did the same. Yukina looked towards them and saw the scene and smiled a little and Kuwabara saw it as well. Kuwabara sighed and let himself sleep and Yukina did too, knowing he was going to leave too.

Yukina woke up too see Kuwabara looking asleep but she could feel he had no pulse. Yukina smiled a little and took the knife Keiko and Yusuke used and killed herself.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hiei woke with a start and was breathing hard. He had sat up and he heard a yawn and looked to see Botan awaking as well. Hiei smiled and little and Botan sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay Hiei?" Botan asked tiredly. He said nothing but pulled Botan into his arms. Botan smiled and hugged him back. He pulled them both to the bed and right before they went to sleep he whispered something in her ear.

"It was just a nightmare"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(At the same time as Hiei)

Yukina woke up and quickly looked around quickly and saw Kuwabara waking up and shaking his head of sleep and trying to get used to the dark. He looked at Yukina with a worried expression.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked while hugging her close. Yukina smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm fine, we can go back to sleep. It was just a nightmare." She whispered to him. He hugged her close and smiled as they both fell asleep.

**I am finally done with the story. I know the ending was rushed but I couldn't really finish the story any other way. Yes this was supposed to be a twin telepathy thing with dreams and I hope it came out as that way. R&R**


End file.
